El Fin de Mi Vida, El Inicio de Nuestra Leyenda
by Silvery Shine
Summary: Todo inicio es un final, y todo final es un inicio, así que partamos del Inicio de esta historia, donde nuestro héroe, re escribirá su futuro. One Short


Hola, nuevamente les traigo un Fic de Naruto, espero sea de sus agrado.

**Advertencia: **Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen, solo los uso para relatar una historia

**Prefacio: **Todo inicio es un final, y todo final es un inicio, así que partamos del Inicio de esta historia, donde nuestro héroe, re escribirá su futuro.

* * *

**El Fin de mi Vida, El Inicio de Nuestra Leyenda**

Relatando velozmente los acontecimientos de las ultimas 2 horas, iniciamos con el nacimiento del primogénito del 4º Hokage Minato Namikase y su esposa Kushina Uzumaki; el cual fue interrumpido por un enmascarado, que ataco a la pareja y a los guardias, logrando crear una brecha para secuestrar a Kushina, segundos después de dar a luz, y así poder extraer al bijuu que se encontraba en su interior, para usarlo como arma contra la Aldea escondida entre las Hojas.

Luego de que la invocación de aquel terrible mal fue realizada en el centro de la aldea, Minato pone a salvo a su esposa y recién nacido, para luego enfrenta al intruso, mientras las fuerzas defensivas de la aldea son exterminadas por el zorro de las nueve colas. Una vez Minato logra hacer que su rival se retire, y además rompe el control que tenía sobre la bestia, parte inmediatamente a luchar contra este último, pues el romper aquel control, lo ha hecho enloquecer totalmente, ya que detesta ser controlado. Durante la feroz batalla, Minato se ve obligado a teletransportarse con el enojado bijuu a su casa (ubicada a las afueras de la aldea) a fin de realizar la única estrategia que ha podido planear. Nuestra historia inicia aquí.

Luego de evadir un zarpazo del feroz zorro, Kushina usa su chakra, para encadenarlo y salvar a su hijo y esposo.

- Minato, no te preocupes, aún tengo la fuerza suficiente para sellarlo dentro de mi una vez más

- ¿pero?

- No te preocupes – decía sonriendo – me hubiese gustado poder ver crecer a Naruto, pero de esta forma moriremos los dos y protegeré la aldea, además, mi pequeño no estará solo, pues tendrá a su papá. – luego de terminar, la kunoishi rompió en llanto.

- Kushina, no lo hagas – rogaba desesperado – no creo poder hacer esto solo, además – tomando algo de compostura – si mueren los dos, se desequilibrara el balance de los bijuu, y cuando el zorro de nueve colas renazca, tú sacrificio será en vano. Tengo una mejor idea, nos dará una oportunidad de volver a ver a Naruto; usare el _Sello mortal de la parca_, para extraer el Yang del monstruo, y luego usare mi chakra restante y el tuyo, para sellar la otra mitad de la criatura en Naruto, será un _Sello de 8 firmas_.

- ¡Es demasiado arriesgado!, ¡no debemos morir los dos solo por proteger a la aldea y nuestro hijo, con uno es suficiente!

- Lo siento Kushina, solo estoy siendo egoista, pues no puedo ni pensar en vivir sin ti, además, Naruto es hijo tuyo y mío, podrá salir adelante solo.

Cuando el 4º Hokage, se dispuso a hacer el 1º sello, un fuerte golpe lo derribo al suelo, al igual que al zorro de nueve colas, y ante ellos, una silueta apareció.

- ¡Si te atreves a hacer una estupidez tan grande, te matare yo mismo idiota!

- ¿Quién… quien eres tú? Y ¿Cómo llegaste hasta aquí? – preguntaba Kushina mientras abrazaba a su bebé.

- No importa, solo les diré que no permitiré que ninguno de los dos muera, y ¡no se preocupen!, nadie ha muerto en la aldea este día, mi esposa logro salvarle la vida a todos.

Luego de este comentario el extraño hizo un sello, y 2 clones de sombra aparecieron a su lado, ayudándolo a formar la técnica, con la que detendría a un furioso zorro.

- _Estilo de viento, Rasenshuriken_ – la esfera de energía y viento salió disparada contra el bijuu, el cual solo emitió un grito de dolor y callo rendido ante la explosión del jutsu.

- Un… un… rasengan… elemental, ¿eso… eso quiere decir que tú…?

- No tiene idea del infierno que fue crecer sin tí y sin mamá – decía el extraño mientras se quitaba la capota de la cabeza, revelando una cabellera rubia, y ojos azules - ¡es un placer conocerte al fin papá!

- ¡NARUTO! – Gritaron sus padres, no podían creer que su hijo de aproximadamente 24 años, estuviera parado frente a ellos.

- Así es, soy yo, ahora, explicare rápidamente la situación: voy a realizar un sello especial, con el, la criatura entera se sellara en el bebé, y no se preocupen, podre controlarla, además, este sello en particular, fundirá mi alma y la del zorro de nueve colas en mi interior, a las almas del Naruto y Kurama de esta época, aumentando sus poderes, también, pase lo que pase, ¡fue el 4º Hokage el que salvo la aldea, no yo!, ni siquiera este pequeño debe saber la verdad.

Dicho esto, usando el jutsu de transformación tomo la apariencia de su padre, pues un grupo shinobi estaba cerca y no debían verlo.

- ¿Y que debemos hacer? – preguntaba confundido Minato, aún para el, esto era muy confuso.

- Debes entrenarme para que sea mas fuerte que tú, también mamá deberás, enséñame a controlar mis poderes como médium y más importante, enséñame que sin importar que Kurama, que es el nombre del zorro, este sellado en mi interior, puedo ser feliz. – Dicho esto inicio a hacer las posiciones para el sello que resolvería todo – Hinata, mi vida perdóname, te prometo que nos volveremos a casar – susurraba mientras tomaba aire para dirigirse a la bestia – ¡KURAMA!, ¡no hay de que preocuparse, te aseguro que no será como las otras veces, seremos amigos y te ayudare a eliminar todo tú odio.

- ¿y crees que palabras tan infantiles me van a convencer cucaracha?

- No tengo porque mentirte – luego un chakra de color rojo, recubrió su cuerpo, mientras uno de sus brazos tomaba la apariencia de una cabeza de zorro, que al abrir la boca liberaba una espada de chakra; a su vez, nueve elegantes colas color naranja aparecían en su espalda – te prometo que tendrás mas libertad en mi cuerpo, no habrá una celda pequeña, aunque no esperes ser del todo libre.- una vez terminada la conversación, las posiciones de manos habían terminado y solo quedaba el trabajo difícil – _Arte secreto Prohibido, sello de los 6 caminos_.

Rápidamente, se lanzo contra el bijuu, usando aquella espada de chakra como defensa, contra los rayos y ondas de energía que lanzaba Kurama para defenderse, al alcanzarlo, inicio nuevamente a hacer sellos.

- No te permitiré quedarte con mi poder gusano.

- No tienes opción Kurama _Sello secreto prohibido, trasferencia de vida. _– rápidamente se impulso hacia el bebé, al tocarlo un hilo de chakra, los comunico a los 3 (Kurama, el Naruto adulto y el Naruto recién nacido), mientras la fusión forzada se realizaba, el Naruto adulto entrego un pergamino a Minato y uno a Kushina. – Esos pergaminos, contienen los jutsu más poderoso que poseo, así como el orden y edad en las que debo aprenderlos, también quiero pedirles 5 favores.

- Lo que sea mi niño – contesto Kushina

- 1º cuiden mucho de los clanes Uchiha y Hiuga, no permitan que halla discordias ni peleas entre ellos - esto es por ustedes, Sasuke, Itachi, Hinata y Neji (pensó para si mismo) – 2º, llévame a conocer al hijo menor del 4º Kasekage, estoy seguro que nos llevaremos bien – cuento contigo Gara – 3º vigilen a Danzo, no confió en él, mucho menos como tutor, 4º pase lo que pase, nunca me dejen solo, no se imaginan lo orgulloso que estoy de que sean mis padres – para ese momento la fusión estaba por terminar y Naruto por desaparecer. – y 5º deja que me haga cargo del enmascarado contra el que peleaste hoy, es mi destino matarlo, no el tuyo.

Para terminar, ya que mi fuerza me abandona, la mayor verdad del mundo, es que mi vida será igual a como yo la recueros, salvo que ustedes estarán conmigo, sufriré mucho y tendré buenos amigos; no les gustara nada mi 1º beso – se sonroja – aunque a decir verdad, mis 3º primeros besos son con la misma persona; y finalmente, del **Relámpago amarillo **y el **Tomate asesino**¸ nacerá **El Hokage Naranja de la Aldea de la Hoja, **Aunque algunos me llaman 8º Hokage, los amo y cuídense mucho, al igual que a mi.

El sello fue completado y tanto el Naruto adulto, como Kurama, habían desaparecido en un sello que se dibujaba en el vientre de Naruto recién nacido. Su padres mas sorprendidos que asustados, se besaron mientras abrazaban fuertemente a su pequeño niño.

- Kushina, supongo que iniciare la re construcción de nuestra casa.

- Yo buscare algo de comida y ropa para nosotros y para Naruto.

- Acaba de nacer, solo bebe leche materna.

- Lo olvide, deberás que soy descuidada.

Los padres se quedaron en silencio y sonrieron a su bebé, mientras lo abrazaban y con lágrimas le decían:

"no te fallaremos, haremos nuestro mayor esfuerzo para que tú sacrificio no sea en vano, te amamos como no tienes idea Naruto".

**Fin**

* * *

Hola otra vez, aunque desconozco el final de la serie, me haría muy feliz que fuera este, espero les haya gustado y me dejen Reviews.


End file.
